You've Been A Naughty Girl
by MakorraKorrasamiLuvr
Summary: Asami and Korra have arranged a Movie night after they haven't seen each other in weeks. Warning: Lesbian acts, Spankings, and vulgar language


Korra was heading on her way to Asami's place to hang out. She really needed her lover to be with her at this moment. After not seeing her for weeks, she's been sad and miserable. They were planning on watching some movies. Asami has always been a lover of Disney movies and she wanted to watch some with Korra. Korra thought that was a drag idea, but she wasn't telling Asami. She was willing to do it if Asami was by her side once again.

Over the past few days, Asami has been busier than ever before. Her company has been bugging and asking for new plans and inventions every week or so. Asami has been stressed out to her max and Korra wanted to relieve her from all of her anxiety or maybe..possibly punish her for leaving her alone for such a long time? Korra has been so sexually frustrated she didn't even know how to think anymore.

Korra knocked on her beloveds door and waited for a response. She was nervous and jittery for some reason. Maybe because the two girls haven't seen each other in a while? Asami opened the door. She was wearing ripped up pants and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Her hair was down and her eyes were as glamorous as ever. She couldn't wait to get her hands all over Asami.

Asami pulled Korra into a hug as she sighed in relief. Asami needed her girlfriend now more than ever.

"I missed you so much." Asami whispered into Korra's ear while her hand traveled up and down Korra's back.

"I missed you too, love." Korra tighten the embrace wanting to feel every single inch of Asami's body on hers. For every single nerve of Korra's, filled with Asami warmth.

"You have no idea, how I seriously missed you my love." Korra repeated, pulling away. She looked into Asami's longing eyes and she went in for a kiss. A passionate kiss. A kiss that was worth waiting for. She inhaled through her nose, and deepened the kiss while walking in the house at the same time.

Korra nuzzled into Asami's neck and gave her ass a playful squeeze.

Asami smirked "There's time for that later. Just wait."

Asami gave a slight peck on Korra's cheek and swayed her hips to the couch where her movie filled bag was. Korra couldn't help but stare at this marvelous sight that is called her girlfriend.

"So what Movie..do you wanna watch." Asami stuttered as she went through her movies and DVD's

"What movies do you have to offer?" Korra joked.

"Well, you know were watching Disney Movies, right?"

"Yup." Korra sat down on the couch next to Asami.

Asami was bent over ruffling through her bag of movies. She took a numerous amount of movie disks and boxes. Korra could care less of the movie. Right now, she cared about Asami's ass that was all up in her face. The jeans she had on hugged her legs and ass amazingly. Korra could just go and grab and knead Asami's perfect buns

"Well, I have.._Aladin..Nemo..Snow White..Cinderella...Sleeping Beauty..Anastasia..Toy Story 1 and 2..Beauty and The Beast.._"

Asami went on with her list but Korra just blankly stared at nothing but before she got caught not listening she chose a movie.

"How about Aladdin?" Korra yawned

"Ok..you tired? We could always lay down on my bed for a while?"

"How about I stay the night?"

"Sure." Asami gave Korra a devilish grin. Oh yes, that grin. It always meant something .."Magical". If you know what I mean.

"Lets watch the movie first and then we'll lay down."

Asami put her head on Korra's lap as Korra stroked her head. She started to caress her face as the Movie begun. A few minutes in the movie Asami's hand was intertwined with Korra's. They both couldn't ask for a better moment. Except Korra can imagine a much sexier and painful one.

Asami started to fall asleep. Her eyes started to droop in the cutest way. Korra couldn't help but giggle softly. She continued to stroke Asami's thick luscious hair and with every stroke she fell into a deeper sleep. The movie was almost done, so Korra decided to carry Asami to her bed. Asami was very light. The taller women nuzzled into Korra's neck and sighed. She slightly brushed her lips on the Avatars neck. Korra didn't think much of it since her lover was supposedly asleep. When Korra arrived at Asami's room door, Asami woke up and kissed Korra.

"So you lied about going to sleep?"

Asami laughed. "I'm a very Naughty girl."

Korra put Asami on her feet and whispered "That might deserve a punishment for lying to me and abandoning me for your job"

Asami pouted. "You know very well I didn't want to. I never want to leave you. Trust me its too painful."

"And _You_ know very well how much I missed your ass." Korra laughed. "I missed you too much that I'm pretty sure it wasn't healthy."

Korra lead Asami to the bed and they both sat down, side by side.

"Have you ever been spanked, Asami..?" Korra's hand was traveling up and down Asami's thighs. Closer and Closer to her nether regions. One inch away, then a centimeter, then a milimeter.

"Hmm, I have." Asami smirked. She knew where Korra was going with this and she liked it. She started to feel her dampness growing and her arousal rising.

"What if I..spank you for being such a naughty girl? Hmm?" Korra picked up Asami and put her on her lap. Asami was facing Korra and looked into her eyes biting her own lips, loving the idea of a good spank. She's been spanked before by other people than her mother and family members. She's been spanked by ex-boyfriends, but they never did it right. They were always to scared to hurt her petite ass.

"I think I deserve it."

**A/N: This is going to be split up into two chapters, Possibly three. I'm heading more with the idea of two, though. Well, next chapter is going to be full of *SPANK* *SPANK*..so look out for that.**


End file.
